The Secret Ninja GaaraXoc
by iGaara-iLove
Summary: Gaara is a mid-teen with bully problems, but when he discovers his fighting skills, and runs away from home... What adventuresare waiting for him? A Fan-Made Story about Gaara of the sand form the anime Naruto. Gaara.Kankurou.Temari C Masashi Kishimoto


**This story is for entertainment purposes and is not relegating any of the characters to what they are actually like.**

I bowed my head and stuffed my hands into my pockets. I didn't want to think anything, anything at all.

For god's sake. Why can't I get anything right in the god forsaken life of mine?! I mean, yeah, i might have emotional 'difficulties' but... I don't know. Gah.

I turned as a sound of laughter approached me, two boys in my class rode by. They were what people might call 'chavs' or 'the unpopular popular' ones. Derek, rode right by me and slapped the back of my head, it stung like a wasp sting.

The other just biked past and laughed hysterically, standing high on his bike.

I groaned as I removed my hands from my pockets and rubbed my now saw neck, why me? Yeah I was different but so what?

A gust of winds thru about my hair; the rusty red strands wildly flew around as if to escape. Some leaves blew into my fair, pale face. One went into my mouth and I gagged. Even they must have something against me.

I stopped rubbing my neck and carried on trudging down a path, I was on my way to school... a usual routine. My hand moved back up to my head and lightly touched a birthmark on my forehead; it was another thing that made me prone to bullying, because it was in the shape of a heart. How lame.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly called out, it made me jump.

Slowly I turned to see a smiling, pretty face standing before me. She was a friend of mine, well she was according to her. Her hair was brown and tied into two tight plaits that hung down her shoulders, she had freckles and icy blue eyes that pierced into my own, she giggle and walked onwards. She turned back to face me and giggled,

"C'mon slowcoach, you going to school or what?" She yelled now a few metres ahead of me.

"Uh… Yeah" I said as I jogged to catch up with her. She looked up at me and reached up for her plaits, she tugged at one until the hair tie came loose, she did the same to the other one and then shook her hair ferociously, and it fell down into beautiful locks of curls.

"Sorry, I was getting hot." She apologised. Hot? How could she get hot in the middle of winter?

I stared forward and kept on walking, I didn't know her very well and I could tell what she was trying to do. Well, at least I think she did, I wasn't very sure. Anyhow, I don't like girls. Their kinda weird. Yeah they can be beautiful and attractive, but all of those curves. They get in the way, they don't seem attractive to me. Maybe I'm gay. I hope not.

Well to be honest I'm not sure.

She shrugged and skipped on, when out of sight I finally let out my breath, which I had unexpectedly been holding. My dark rimmed green eyes closed to slits as I rested, which was common for me as I did not sleep much. My forehead twitched, my eyes shot open and I began to sprint.

My feet pounded on the sidewalk for at least a few blocks, my arms swinging to and fro with every motion, my hair whipped my face. My rucksack banging onto my back with every step. I wasn't sure why I was running, but I just was. I like it.

I arrived at the school ten minutes early, not many people were around, except the guys on the bikes who had arrived even before me. I averted my eyes to the empty plot of grass that subsided by the side of the school wall, I slowed to a walking pace and casually walked over to it, panting slightly. I bent down to my knees and sat onto the dry grass floor, and leaning my back up against the tree. I crossed my arms and solemnly stared at the guys on their bikes, whom were opposite me, hanging around the bike sheds. My mouth pouted as I examined their grinning faces.

They didn't notice me observing them, their every move. Sometimes, I twitched. A sign of my heart beating too slowly, I was barely breathing, I didn't care. The boys hadn't noticed me for at least 8 minutes or so, but eventually they did. The guy who had slapped me no more than half an hour ago.

The cool morning air whirled around me as I lifted my head and closed my eyes again. The scent of flowers and freshly mown grass cleared my senses and gave me a feel of superiority. I took in a deep, long breath until my lungs were full. I stretched and bravely stood up to confront the intruders of my peace; just as the boy, Derek, approached me. He drew back his arm to send me a quick punch. But I instantly evaded it and fuzzed from sight. Derek's' punch flew and he stumbled, not enough time to regain balance. I saw my chance and twisted my body, I fell purposely and my hands made contact with the cold, granulated floor of the school grounds. Stones dug into my palms. My legs spun, as did my body, and within less than a second, I had made contact with the regaining Derek, his legs got caught in my own and he stumbled harder, hitting his head suddenly against the old oak that I was just that moment resting against.

--THUD!--

Derek fell onto the floor and his head made a sickening noise on contact. The ground.

He yelped out then made no noise at all. I stood up and crossed my arms again, a twisted, grin spread across my face, my eyes wide with happiness.

A pool of crimson liquid was forming around the boys head, and he didn't move. I laughed, and sighed. I noticed his heaving chest, struggling to get the needed oxygen to that vital part of his body, his brain. Struggling to moved as his body was losing blood, therefore oxygen. Would he survive? Hopefully not.

You can tell I listen in biology.

Something cold and sudden came in contact with my face, from my side. I didn't see but I knew kinda what had hit me.

I blacked out.

How come, even when you find your purpose, what your good at. Something you enjoy. The people around you still don't appreciate it, they want one better than that, or something along those lines. I'm not sure why I did this for fun, but at least it made me happy. I wasn't usually a guy who was like that; yeah I looked kind of gay with my eyeliner, my birthmark and my seriously brick red hair. But god it felt good. You would never have known how great it made me feels, to destroy and damage things and people. Derek was more like a _thing_. Catch my drift? No? Too bad.

There was Darkness all around me, consuming me as I woke up slowly. My face throbbed. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, lights were flashing in my face making me squint even harder.

"Ughh..." I groggily placed a hand on my cheek, which stung like hell, and sat up. My vision slowly returned and I was greeted by the bright ominous glow of the white tiled medical room in my school. Antiseptic stung at my cheek and lower jaw, making it burn furiously.

"Please," A calm yet worried voice blurted from behind me, I turned on the spot to see the rather annoyed face of the school nurse. Her eyes were red and I could tell she must have been crying somewhat, the lady sniffed and carried on, "Derek is in hospital, you nearly killed him Gaara. What were you thinking doing that to him…? How…Could you?"

She broke down and ran from the room,

"Gee, she must have been pretty attached to that Derek. What a retard." I murmured to myself as I slowly lowered my body from the bed stand, I wasn't wearing my shirt and my school rucksack was on the floor beside me. I grunted to myself as I bent down and reached to the bag, I think I had a spare shirt in there somewhere.

I looked around myself and examined the room. Striding forward, and placing the bag strap onto my shoulder, I began to rummage through the drawers. I wasn't really looking for anything important; I'm just a nosy person. I Chuckled in success and lifted my prize; a packet of McVitties Digestive biscuits.

I turned around, staring down at the biscuits. Struggling to open them, I looked up and made my way into the doorway of the medical room. The toilets were directly in front of me so I decided to go in there to eat my treats. My legs powered me towards the room; luckily it was empty when I arrived.

I went to the sink and placed the half opened biscuits on the nearby counter, I pulled back my sleeve and glanced at my watch, it was half past nine. School was already in motion and I was probably missing my lessons. I guess that gave me time.

I grabbed the biscuits and began to munch on one; I looked up and examined myself in the mirror. I had a bandage wrapped around my head, mainly to cover my cheek and to keep my neck stiff while I was supposedly resting. It still throbbed under the wrapping, and I dared myself to remove the band aid. My hand rose up from the food down below me and grabbed the loose piece of bandage which was tied into a rather tacky bow on my upper left head. I tugged at it gently until it came free and fell to the floor.

I wasn't expecting much, probably just a minor flesh wound.

Well.

It turns out I was his with a plank of corrugated iron.

I gasped when I saw the wound upon my cheek and lower jaw. I winced with terrible pain as I poked it cautiously. It looked rather deep, and a little fresh blood and scabby juice oozed from it, it had at least 60 stitches or so.

"Holy Shit…" I muttered as I admired the wound on my left side of my face, it would surely leave a scar. Great more bullying for the future. How lucky am I?

A little blood dribbled down and dripped onto the biscuit which I held in my other hand, I sighed and chucked it to my left. It landed in the bin.

'_I may as well go home now.'_ I thought to myself, _'It's like, half nine and there's no point being here.'_

I glanced at my watch to see the actual time, it was quarter to ten now and lessons would be in full flow. So I turned and went into the nearest cubicle, grabbed some tissue and mopped up the gooey mess which was clinging to my face.

I reached down to my rucksack and pulled out a dark green short sleved shirt which I usually carried sparee when the bullies came near, and slung it the bag back over my shoulder; I then reached out and grabbed the biscuits. I sealed the top back over.

My head throbbed slightly as I bustled myself from the guys toilets in the centre school, I poked my head out of the doorframe and spotted that there was no-one in the long hallways. So I slowly edged along the corridors towards the entrance to the school. My sneakers scuffling across the laminate floor as I quickly shuffled to my destination. The entrance quickly loomed up to me as I impatiently began to run, my bag hitting me on my back and my mid-length hair going into my eyes.

As I ran, I glanced into a nearby room which I was meant to be having a lesson in, I saw my classmates look up at me as I grinned at them and showed two thumbs up making sure to face them with the good side of my face, then pointed to the entrance of the school. I saw their expressions widen as the smiled at my devilish plans.

I furrowed my brow as I turned and began to make my way towards the large wooden doors. I kept on remembering the cut across my face; I could feel it throbbing slightly with every step took. Something wet dribbled down my face and I gagged as it reached my mouth, it tasted salty and disgusting.

The entrance greeted me and I stopped to rest against its supple wooden frame. My breath finally caught up with me and I bowed my head, before walking out towards the main gates of the school grounds.

I shuffled close to the tall mesh fence that surrounded our school, barricading everyone in. Bending low, I edged towards the gate. Aware that there were eyes watching me, most likely pupils from the upper levels of the school. My hands scraped against the floor and I gripped onto the leaves, eyeing the main road. With every second that passed, another car whizzed by; leaving trails of faint grey smoke from behind.

I saw my chance. No one was around and the cars had stopped passing by, it only left me a few seconds; but it gave me some time.

I ran. My legs powered from a sullen crouch to a thundering jumble of hurried footsteps that threw me forward, out of the school and down the road. I didn't exactly know where I was going, but I let my anticipation and worriedness take me, and drive me forward.

I pushed my way past pedestrians which were dotted about the thin path along the road, they called out in surprised as I shoved into them. Sweat and a little blood dribbled down my face and into the crack of my mouth, I spat and ran quicker.

I ran a few blocks down the road, a safe distance from my school, until I reached the estate where my house subsided. The large brick house loomed up before me as I ground to a halt before it.

'_I shouldn't go in there,' _I thought to myself, _'My parents would be home and I don't think they'd appreciate me being out of school,' _my heartbeat slowed and I sighed a breath of relief. I'm not sure why I felt so relieved; my anticipation of what I was about to do made me shudder.

I was going to run away.

A slight grin crept onto my sullen, dirty face. My dark rimmed eyes, caused from insomnia and lack of sleep, darted from side to side as I scanned the face of my house. I needed to get inside to grab some bare essentials: Money, pants and socks, eyeliner and a jacket.

My parents have never been as loving as they could have been. I have two older siblings that seem to suck up the limelight which I most dearly need. My sister, Temari, would do something Okish that would 'wow' my underrated parents. Then along I would come, and show them something ten times better, and what do they do? Usher me away to my box-of-a-bedroom, where I would write poems, draw and cry. Mainly cry. I was the runt of litter, as I might put it. The youngest and least appreciated in my stupid family. The only one who I understood kinda was my Brother, Kankurou. I wouldn't ever say that I love him as a person, but his undertone, broody nature made me feel a little superior and happy than anyone else I have ever known.

But he's off in some other country at university studying art and puppetry; I think he wants to become a ventriloquist or something.

My eyes averted to a clear window that looked upon my living room, I saw my father, on his beloved laptop and my mother reading her treasured romance novels. The living room door was closed and I guess they wouldn't be able to hear me. Hopefully.

Holding my breath, I sneakily slipped around to the back of my house, out of view from my father who rather annoyingly kept looking up from his laptop towards the window. My back pressed against the rough bricks and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I slowly opened my back gate, checking for anyone. But before I could have a chance to look down, a rather furry large body lunged at me and snarled violently. A wolf?! No.

It was Jasper, the family dog.

He realised who I was and protruded his sharp claws from my chest, aware of my growing anger. The German shepherd sat back on his haunches and whined, he lifted a slender paw in a rather begging kind of way. Then he bent down low to a crouch in a sign of submission.

I smirked and briskly walked past the slightly panting dog, patting him lightly on the head as I brushed by. He instantly perked up and wagged his large tail; it swept the leafy ground, clearing a small space.

I quietly sneaked towards the back door, Jasper obediently following. I sent a quick glare towards the dog as I opened the tall white door. He overtook me and disappeared off into the hallway ahead of us.

A few moments silence was greeted with the slightly drooling dog returning to me and giving a silent yelp.

"Oh good boy," I silently congratulated, rubbing the dogs heavily furry body with both hands, roughly tugging at his matted brown and black locks. His fur covered my whole hands as I caressed his torso, speeding up my rub. He answered my patting and rubbing by rolling over onto his back and showing his underbelly. I laughed silently and stood up from my crouch.

Jasper gave a little effort and stood up, before following me as I crept up the stairs, making loud panting noises and making sure his claws scraped at the carpet. To cover my own noises.

'_Right,' _I ordered in my mind, _'grab the stuff and go,' _I leapt up the last of the stairs and gracefully bounded into my room,

It was messy and dark, my walls were a blood red colour, remains of torn down posters dotted here and there. The posters which had survived were clinging to the boxlike room like it meant the world to them. My beds covers were as I left them this morning, and every other morning in fact. They were cascading down over the sides of my small bed, the folds overlapping continuously.

I glanced around, trying to spot my wanted belongings, I fresh smell of deodorant hit my nostrils as I saw the open canister on the floor in the corner of the room, where I had thrown it yesterday and it had exploded.

Money. Where was it? My eyes darted around my mess of a room; I saw my wallet on the ground, contents strewn about it. I bent down and scraped up the loose change and few notes, some more change was inside the wallet itself, I stood up and counted it.

'_One, two, seven... Twenty seven pounds. It's not a lot but it will get me by,' _I thought to myself, I placed the money into my wallet and placed the wallet into my pocket, then I bent down to the level of my set of drawers and began to delve and dig around in the nearest one I could see, looking for some more deodorant. My hand suddenly came in contact with something cool and smooth.

'_Bingo.'_

I grabbed the rest of the objects I needed and stuffed them into a rucksack, and slung it roughly over my shoulder.

I turned around to the sound of panting, it was Jasper. He sat abridged on his haunches staring mindlessly and hopefully into my own jade eyes. He knew I was leaving.

"Don't worry boy," I comforted him and patted his head tenderly, "Be a good dog while I'm gone…"

Jasper stopped panting and began to whine, bowing his head slowly. He walked up beside me and rested his large wolf-like head onto my thigh, he was heavy and I had to support myself off of my desk if I wanted to stay standing.

My thigh began to ache under the immense pressure of the German Shepherd, so I gently lifted him from my leg and pushed him aside, he whined lowly and sat down.

"Bye boy,"

"Gruuuuuwl..."

I left the mutt sitting patiently in my room, supposedly waiting for my return. I waved him off as I silently crept down the stairs and through the front door. It was locked from the inside when I arrived so I had to go in from the back.

The I unlatched the door and silenty zipped out into the front garden, it was cold and the freezing mid day air struck me hard. Urgh, winter sucks.

My bright red hair fell over my eyes as I strided forward out of the view of the open window where both my parents were subsiding. My arm stretched out and I opened and closed the front gate behind me.


End file.
